1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant compressor, and more particularly, to a wobble plate type compressor with a variable displacement mechanism suitable for use in an automotive air conditioning system.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It has been recognized that it is desirable to provide a wobble plate type piston compressor with a displacement or capacity adjusting mechanism to control compression ratio in response to demand. In a wobble plate type piston compressor, control of the compression ratio can be accomplished by changing the slant angle of a sloping surface of the slant plate in response to an operation of a valve control mechanism as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,718.
However, the compressor and valve control mechanism disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,718, as well as those generally known in the prior art, are complicated in construction and difficult and costly to manufacture. The complicated nature of such compressors and their associated control mechanisms are prone to high maintenance costs. Thus, reliability is a considerable concern.